Bender magics
by Kingdark
Summary: Wizards that can control the four elements. Wizards that can shift into anything as long as they study it. Powerful! wizards. Oh, and politics! How will this influence Harry Potter as he finds himself attempting to navigate a whole new world with all sorts of weird rules. "Just because I have a golden familiar doesn't mean I'm God!" Harry growled! M to be safe!


Bender magics

Detailed summary:

For centuries, witches and wizards have been able to manipulate the four elements instinctively. Before Hogwarts was founded it was accepted fact that in which season you were born determined which element you had a natural affinity for. Summer for fire. Wind for autumn. Water and ice for winter. Earth for spring.

This accepted fact was thrown out of the window when every founder of Hogwarts proved that it was not only possible to learn a second element but that **when** you were born did not in fact determine which element you had a natural affinity for. The four founders also proved without a doubt that it was not only possible to learn more than one element but that it was also possible to combine elements to gain exotic effects.

From the time the founders were born until several centuries later, magical society experienced a golden age of research and advancement. Unfortunately, this golden age came to an abrupt stop when it was agreed to separate themselves from their non-magical cousins permanently. Before the statute of secrecy became a law, magical society was superior in every meaning of the word. Three generations later, the last wizard that remembered the time before the statute of secrecy died and with him the last voice that tried to argue to at least keep up to date with the advancements their non-magical cousins were making.

Barely a century later, the idea that magicals were superior to non magicals had become 'fact' and this was the beginning of pureblood bigotry. Very slowly, what was once fact slowly began to reverse. Where it was once that magical society was ahead on all grounds, now it was in fact their non-magical cousins that were ahead.

Even though magical society had left their 'golden age' they still had several incredible discoveries. It was discovered that a witch and wizards were not in fact limited to a single animal they could turn into. They could in fact turn into several animals as long as they had studied it sufficiently. Where it was once thought that changing one's appearance was limited to either potions or traits limited to a single family, it was now proven that every witch and wizard could do it. The exact same could be said about things like wandless magic or to combine magic and technology that their non-magical counterparts were coming up with.

By the early 1600's, magical families were growing in number and were gaining political power all over the world. Where they were once threatened by a lack of numbers, now they were able to equalize numbers with power and quality! It would no longer be so easy for their non-magical counterparts to intimidate magical society into compliance! Unfortunately it didn't last.

It was the year of 1775 when it was finally noticed by magical enclaves that dozens if not hundreds of powerful witches and wizards had been disappearing without a trace. While that was cause for concern what made it even more serious was the fact that each and every witch and wizard that had vanished had been powerful magically and had mastered an exotic element. This fact caused magical enclaves all around the world to look up and take notice. At this point relations were still strong and in a matter of weeks, an international investigation force was gathered and ordered to find the culprit.

This investigation force found to their horror dozens of the missing witches and wizards. Each having been tortured to death and each leaving a single message: you do not deny lord Voldemort. Once it was realized that a wizard was gathering an army, magical enclaves around the world started to mobilize to try and defend themselves from this threat. The investigation force was disbanded as each enclave wanted their best as close to home as possible. Doing so was the beginning of the end of good relations that magical enclaves had enjoyed for centuries.

The dark wizard known as Voldemort made himself known publicly as well as politically. Voldemort wanted to crush their non-magical cousins and put magical families at the top with the non-magical people firmly at the bottom. Voldemort interfered with several non-magical conflict breaking one of those unwritten laws that magical society had accepted by then. Do not interfere in conflicts of the non magicals. Voldemort made sure that the rebellion in the America's were utterly crushed. It caused Britain to gain supremacy in the new world and become one of the super powers of its time.

That was not the only conflict that Lord Voldemort interfered in. It was the bloodiest and most violent times of both magical society as well as non-magical society. Some countries ceased to be as they were annexed by their neighbours in an attempt to defend themselves against Lord Voldemort.

For three hundred years, lord Voldemort waged a war that killed hundreds of thousands of non-magicals and thousands of magicals. Lord Voldemort controlled several ministries around the world and it was predicted he would conquer the rest in a matter of months until he targeted a single child that was prophesised to have the power to defeat him when they were both adults. Naturally, a dark lord cannot tolerate a threat to his power so he tried to kill the child personally. Then something happened where the death curse was reflected on him with ten times the power. Lord Voldemort was vaporized and with that, his power was broken. Shortly after this, someone leaked this information making the child who had lost his family the first and only survivor of the death curse and making him famous at the same time.

After the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated, it caused his armies to scatter. Dozens of internal factions made a grab for power, only to be utterly crushed by the loyalists of Voldemort himself. These factions were under attack by the other side as well and by the end of it, voldemort's armies were in full retreat. Where voldemort's armies were once united under one leadership, now there were dozens of factions staking their claim of territory all over the world. The remaining loyalists simply went underground and would wait for either Voldemort to return to power or for a new dark wizard to come to power and reunite the scattered factions by force.

ATTENTION:

 **This story is Extremely AU**

A number of points to keep in mind:

I've touched on this AU history briefly but it should be obvious that everything will be different.

Magical history is different.  
Non-magical history is different.  
What magicals can do is different.  
The technology that is common is different.  
 _ **EVERYTHING**_ is different.

STORY WARNINGS BELOW

This story will have child abuse, incontinence, racism, bigotry and slavery.

1\. This story is **purely** _ **FICTIONAL**_.  
Any events as told within the story that seem familiar with the real world are purely coincidental.  
2\. _**FORCING**_ YOUR CHILD INTO DIAPERS IS _**CHILD ABUSE**_ AND IS _**ILLEGAL.**_  
3\. SLAVERY IS _**ILLEGAL**_ _ **.  
**_ 4\. BIGOTRY IS _**ILLEGAL.  
**_ 5\. RACISM IS _**ILLEGAL.**_  
6\. TOUCHING _**ANY**_ UNDERAGE CHILD WITH SEXUAL INTENT IS _**ILLEGAL**_ AND DESERVES THE _**DEATH PENALTY**_ **WITH NO EXCEPTIONS!  
** 7\. The journal entries are written from Harry's point of view. Everything he observes he will write down but will not necessarily be correct.  
Last but not least, the author would like to have your attention for the following points:

The author does **not** own **any** of the fandoms that are used in this story.  
The author is only using it for his own personal amusement.  
This story is and will always remain 100% free to read.  
The following fandoms are used or are hinted at to exist, characters or other properties of the fandoms below may or may not be used.  
The author reserves the right to add to this list or remove from this list as needed.

a. Harry Potter. (main story) I do not own anything of it. I make no money of it.  
b. The last avatar. (bender elements) I do not own anything of it. I make no money of it.  
c. Ranma ½. (Characters + ki) I do not own anything of it. I make no money of it.  
d. Assassins creed Black Flag. (plantation locations.) I do not own anything of it. I make no money of it.  
e. More fandoms may be added as is needed.

This story is rated as adult+. Remember what this means before reading it.

And after 1420 words, we can finally begin the story! Enjoy!

 _Prologue…_

1981 Halloween

When the dark wizard known as Voldemort forced his way through the wards protecting the Potter home, he fully intended to take down the child prophesised to have the power to defeat him. He would kill the husband, spare the wife to gift her as a slave for one of his favoured and then kill the child as well. Voldemort generally tried to spare children or gave them to his soldiers to raise. But if they had to die, he would get it over with as quickly as possible. Children don't have a say in on what side they are born after all.

As soon as Voldemort broke through the wards by force, he overwhelmed James Potter with his golems made of magma. It made Voldemort a terrifying enemy to have since James was an air bender by nature which put him at a serious disadvantage. After a short but impressive battle, Voldemort gave James a salute and left the corpse where it was. He would allow his enemy to be buried by his allies in relatively one piece. He then turned around and cast a spell that would summon one of his more favoured servants. Voldemort did not have to wait very long for the servant to respond.

Voldemort watched in amusement as the spy saw his most hated enemy dead on the floor and Voldemort could tell exactly when the spy realized what this meant. "Keep quiet and follow me. Cast whatever spell on yourself you think is required. If you are detected then you will wish you were dead by the time I am through with you."

Voldemort was vaguely impressed at the clever use of spells the spy used. If Voldemort hadn't been included in the spells themselves, he would have had trouble sensing his little spy but as it was, the spies magic was submissive to his own.

Voldemort moved on to the nursery with the spy in tow, fully intent to knock the mother out and then get rid of the child once and for all. Lilly kept begging Voldemort to kill her and to spare her son in return. Voldemort eventually got tired of her whining and knocked the woman out cold. He cast the necessary spells on her so she would be bound to listen to his spy as her new master. That was the place of a woman after all. Beneath a husband to do as she was told. It had been that way for centuries and would remain that way if he had anything to say about it.

Voldemort frowned when he realized that his spells had failed and that Lily couldn't be bound to another man because she was a few weeks pregnant with child already. Voldemort just shrugged. The unborn infant could be used to blackmail the woman to obey. She was very beautiful after all. In fact…

A cruel smile appeared on voldemort's face. Several spells later and he was assured of an undercover spy **nobody** would expect. Voldemort turned around and gave his spy the order to take Lily with him and deposit her into a safe house. "Make sure to tell the bitch of her new place in life. With her legs open for whoever orders her to do so." The spy kept his face completely neutral at this statement.

"Of course… You are considered to be her primary master. You did beg me to spare her after all. Now, do I have your loyalty?" It was clear that if the spy dared to say no, then not only would his own life be forfeit, but the life of the woman lying on the ground would be forfeit as well. The spy kneeled on the floor and murmured the words that would bind himself to Voldemort until the end of his life.

"My magic is yours master, my life is yours master, everything I am, everything I have, is now yours forever more. This I say of my own free will." Magic more often than not required intent for it to work. The words the spy used bound him to Voldemort as his servant until the spy would die.

Nodding in dark satisfaction, Voldemort offered his spy another boon.

"In fact, why don't you give your new toy a ride when you arrive at the safe house hmm? Now get out."

He wondered if his spy would realize that the child wasn't his when the bitch got morning sickness eventually. Oh, the irony and the idea of the look on his face would be delicious to see! Voldemort thought himself very clever that the spells he had cast on the bitch would have made her 'forget' that she was pregnant already. If she didn't know to begin with it would be even better!

The spy did as he was told and quickly dragged the unconscious Lily out of the house. The spy had never thought that the dark Lord would have kept His word. Any internal struggle he had before being summoned had utterly disappeared. He had the woman of his dreams at his feet, the spells were already cast on her that would force her to obey him. The spy thought that his Rival would throw the biggest of tantrums wherever he was now when his Love would be giving him his children. Willingly or not.

Just as the spy exited the house, he heard his Master cast the Death spell which was quickly followed by a powerful explosion. The spy instinctively apparated away with Lily Potter in tow.

A few minutes earlier...

Voldemort sighed and observed the child sleeping. It looked to be barely six months but Voldemort knew better and knew that the child was well over a year and a half old. It proved that the child was going to be pretty strong if it would have grown up. He could tell that much even this early. Voldemort decided that he might as well get it over with. He hated killing children and that would most likely never change. Voldemort uttered a short prayer for young… What was his name again? Ah. Right.

Voldemort uttered a prayer for young Harry. Something that wizards and witches from centuries ago uttered when food was scarce. They would humanely kill their child so it wouldn't starve to death instead. Having uttered the prayer, Voldemort prepared himself for the kill. Nodding to himself, Voldemort prepared himself to use the Death spell on the child to end its life quickly and painlessly.

When Voldemort cast the spell, he unknowingly breached the contract he agreed to when he 'seemed' to agree with Lily to end her life. Magic doesn't care for details or what the witch or wizard may have intended to do it or not. Magic by its very nature is chaotic, dangerous and utterly unpredictable.

As soon as Voldemort uttered the Death spell, magic punished him by destroying his body and then followed that up by banishing what was left into an extreme remote part of the world. Voldemort would need months to recover. Being forced to possess other animals and being forced to make his way back to civilization extremely slowly since the only animals he could possess didn't have a drop of magic in them and died in a few days at best or a few hours at worst. It would teach Voldemort patience, and some much needed humility. But Voldemort would be back eventually.

Since Voldemort was punished for breaking the contract he unknowingly agreed to, it only makes sense that magic would reward young Harry in return. The child's reward would be incredibly valuable to him but would also cause him a lot of trouble until he would finally grow into his own. First and foremost, magic gifted voldemort's life experience to the child itself. This did not mean that young Harry would receive Voldemort's knowledge of spells or his memories. Instead it meant that when he was taught something, it was like he had already known it and was simply reminded how it went. Once he was reminded of it, he would be able to do perfectly with a bit of practice. In other words, Harry would be able to read, write and speak competently in a few days and perfectly in a month at the longest. It would also explain why young Harry was very gifted at other languages as well because Voldemort had been able to speak dozens of languages perfectly, at least so many competently and then some where he could get by.

The second part of Harry's three part reward tied into the first. Harry would be very mature and intelligent for his age because he had centuries worth of experience to tap into. Everything Harry learned was more like a refresher course instead of actually learning it for the first time.

The third and final part was perhaps the most unusual. Magic gifted Harry with voldemort's primary element: earth.

Since Harry was born with wind as his primary element (inherited from his father) and water from his mother it would mean that Harry would start with the ability to manipulate three of the main four elements equally instead of having one element he was really talented in, the second that would require a lot of work and a third that would require years and years of effort to master. Let alone being able to start on the fourth. The fourth element would give Harry as much trouble as a 'second' element. So in other words, it required just a lot of hard work and training.

Unfortunately there were several side effects that not even magic itself had anticipated. The first would be Harry's unusual slow maturation. He would be ageing twice as slow. Once for his own natural strength and the other would be based on voldemort's natural strength. If Harry had grown up on his own he would have reached magical puberty at fourteen years old.

Voldemort had reached magical puberty at an unusual fifteen years old.

This meant that Harry would be lucky to go into magical puberty at an astounding sixteen year old and would most likely look unusually young as well. Yet another side effect would be the fact that Harry's peers would be instinctively drawn to him because of his power over the elements and the familiars he had at his command.

Voldemort his familiar had been a huge golden snake. The snake however had been showing signs that it could have the potential of evolving into the next level based on the magical traits it had been gaining. Having a familiar with a golden colour had helped Voldemort immensely when he was recruiting. Before he started hunting powerful benders to be recruited to his cause or if they refused to be tortured to death as a sign that nobody defied him.

Having two familiars wasn't all that unusual. Having multiple familiars usually signified that their master had REAL mastery over more than one element. The second familiar however would be more often than not another colour. Having two familiars of the same colour was unusual but it still existed.

Having two familiars of the sixth rank (golden colour) would draw everyone to him. It basically told anyone and everyone that he had the potential you only see once in a thousand years. Having two familiars with magical traits **and** abilities practically declared him (Harry) Royal without actually having familiars with a platinum colour.

But that would be for much later.

X

When it got known that Voldemort was apparently defeated by a child, when He had been so close to total victory, magical enclaves started throwing parties all over the world. Voldemort's armed forces went underground but his political allies took advantage of the times nonetheless to prepare for their master's return. Failing that, to prepare for the next dark wizard to make a grab for power.

For the next decade and a halve, powerful benders and wizards would still vanish and would still be dead but horribly mutilated. Ministries around the world started relaxing within as little as three years and operatives from Voldemort took advantage to infiltrate them and make their own grabs for power. By the mid-nineties there would be dozens of criminal organizations from all over the world. Each competing with each other. Each waiting for Voldemort to return to power or for another dark wizard to make a grab for power.

When Harry Potter came into his magical puberty and appeared with the other first year students, it shocked the world because everyone had thought he had been a level two wizard. That the boy showed up so late in life hinted at incredible power. Power that factions all over the world wanted to have. If they wanted to have that power then they needed to have Harry Potter's loyalty… The boy shocked the world even more when they realized he had multiple golden Familiars. But that's for much later.

Six years after the defeat of Voldemort..

Six years later after Voldemort had been defeated, a little boy had been gifted with a special journal…

31-08-1986

Dear journal, since this is my first entry, it only makes sense that I introduce myself since I will be writing in you for a long time to come! I am happy to say (or should I say write? No. I think I should write 'say' and not write 'write.' Okay that was a weird sentence.)

Since I am unable to erase or revise the paragraph above, I will just have to continue, even though the bit above is rather strange. Anyway, you, dear journal are the first real birthday present I got from my uncle Vernon. Uncle told me that this journal will be mine to write in and that nobody else would be able to read or write in it without my specific permission. I am permitted to draw in it, I may write in it, or I may just throw it in a corner and ignore it as well. But I'm not going to do that with the first gift I ever got from my uncle. Anyway, my name is Harry Potter and I have become six years old today except that I look a lot younger.

01-08-1986

In all of my excitement I forgot to introduce my two best friends in the whole wide world. Sitting on my left shoulder is Thor. Thor can change his shape in whatever animal he pleases but tends to stick with animals that can fly. He doesn't care if they really exist or not, so sometimes he will just pick beings from myths or just mix and match as he pleases. It can have some really scary and weird results. The only thing that remains the same, no matter what he looks like is his golden colour.

Sitting on my right shoulder is Zeus. Zeus tends to stick with animals on the ground. Just like Thor he can mix and match them however he likes. Zeus and Thor like to playfight a lot with each other. It's impossible for them to hurt each other so it can get pretty rough sometimes. But since I am the only one that can see them and since they are unable to interact with the 'real world' at all, it doesn't really matter much right?

Thor and Zeus say that that I'm supposed to write something down. They say that they cannot interact with the real world 'for now' and that I can only see them 'for now' so that means that this could change? I'm not sure I want to share my best friends with anyone though. Thor and Zeus tell me that the things they have been teaching me is stuff I already know, but I don't know that I know them. I'm not sure how that can make any sense, but whatever they 'teach' me feels like I already knew… But I didn't 'know' before they taught me? It's just that the second they teach me, it's like I'm being reminded off it and suddenly I have a really good understanding of it.

It is really weird but there you go.

02-08-1986

Zeus and Thor spied on Aunty and uncle today. They tell me they had another fight about me. It isn't the first time they had a fight about me and Zeus and Thor say it won't be the last. Zeus and Thor have been spying on my aunt and uncle a lot lately. They won't explain why-

They say that I'm too young to understand the why. There. Happy now?

There is something that you (the journal) should know about me. I already mentioned it very briefly on my very first entry but even though I am six years old (as of two days ago) I look like I'm much, much younger. It's so weird. I can run, walk and talk like a normal boy my age but it doesn't change the fact that I still look so much younger. I look like a baby. I really don't want to look so much younger but there isn't anything I can do about it.

It doesn't help much that aunty still puts me in diapers because she says I can't even use a training potty the way I am. I'm not allowed to try and go use the potty anyway and aunty made sure of that by using some kind of lock. If that wasn't enough already, aunty also puts me in a special bed for special children. It looks like a normal bed but it has bars tall enough that I can't climb out. To add insult to injury, she always puts gloves on me that restricts my movement as well as a special kind of pacifier I can't spit out. I'm too old for a pacifier darn it!

If I look at myself in the mirror it's hard to believe I'm six years old. Uncle was reluctant to put me through all that I mentioned just now, but then he woke up with a big smile on his face for several days in a row and he let aunty do whatever she wanted to do.

I really tried my hardest to convince aunty that none of that was needed. But telling her that I am a big boy while being changed out of a messy diaper and into a new one is kind of counterproductive.

Aunty made her opinion perfectly clear. She says that until the time comes I'm tall enough to visit the toilet or the potty safely on my own, that things will remain as they are now and that I'm to stop whining about or she'll put me over her knee.

Aunty explained 'again' that even if she wanted to potty train me that she couldn't do so. There aren't any training pants for a boy my apparent age. Aunty then concluded by saying that there aren't any 'big boy' clothing for my apparent age and that it would be too expensive to order specially made clothing I would outgrow eventually anyway.

Anyway, I already mentioned my aunty Petunia and uncle Vernon but I haven't mentioned my cousin. Dudley is around my age but he actually looks like he is six. Okay, so maybe he does look a little bit younger but people treat him like a six year old and not like a baby like they treat me. Dudley still has regular day-time and night-time accidents though so he's in training pants by day and in regular night time diapers like I am.

Aunty said that she would help Dudley be 'toilet trained' first and then she would try with me.

So not only do I need to wait until I am tall enough to sit down on a training potty without help, I also need to wait until Dudley is toilet trained himself!? More importantly though, why did aunty look so smug like she knows a secret I don't?

I asked Dudley and he admitted that he couldn't not use his diaper even if his life depended on it. He just can't. Of course, I am not much better unfortunately. I'm pretty much in the exact same situation as Dudley is. I wouldn't be able to hold it up, not even for all the money in the world. The few times I did think I knew when I had to go, it turned out to be gas and a false alarm. Aunty just said to use my diaper and to not bring it up again. So even though I want to use the toilet…. I can't. Besides, let's say for a moment I could do it on my own. I'm not allowed the toilet anyway, so what would be worse? Using the diaper when I can't help it? Or use the diaper pretty much on purpose?

One thing I'm glad about is the fact that Dudley and I are being home schooled because of our 'special situation.' Of course there is the fact that uncle has a very important position for his job and for the government as well.

We won't be going to school until either of us has been toilet trained because the schools aren't equipped to care for us. Heck, I don't **want** to go to school like this! So far we have been receiving tutors to teach us the essentials. We haven't kept the same teacher for some reason though. They just can't handle my or Dudley's special needs. At least I'm much better at school work then Dudley is. So I've been helping him with that a lot.

I want to keep repeating something even though I have said it several times before. Just because I have the height of a typical baby doesn't mean I'm as clumsy as one. I can walk just fine. I can run just fine. I have the teeth of a boy my age. So all by all, aside from my unfortunate reliance on diapers I'm just a normal boy.

Last but certainly not least, Dudley and I have been growing closer as friends lately.

03-08-1986

Zeus and Thor told me something new today. They don't know HOW they know this, they simply do. Anyway, they tell me that they represent something. They say that it has probably to do with their preference for animals and their name. I'm going to try and read some books about the origin of their names. Maybe that'll give me a hint.

06-08-1986

I kind of did something stupid two days ago. I would have written about it sooner but I wasn't allowed to write in my journal until uncle could calm down. Uncle said that he still trusted me enough that I wouldn't disobey him on this because if I did disobey him then my punishment would be much, much, _**much**_ worse. Uncle said that he would not only **burn** my journal but he would do something else and that I would still be feeling it when I'm as old as he is. I didn't even touch my journal after that statement.

Uncle was like, really, seriously angry with me. It took uncle several hours before he wanted to even look at me. Apparently he talked with Aunty and they came up with two options as a punishment to me and I was lucky I was even allowed a say in the matter. That was yesterday.

My first choice for my punishment would deny me any form of toilet training for two years even if I suddenly grow taller really quickly. But in return for the additional year of punishment I would be allowed to write in my journal as usual and that would be it.

My second choice would deny me any form of toilet training, no matter what but only for a single year **but** it would mean that I wouldn't be allowed to write in my journal at all for that entire year. My journal is important to me, so of course I picked the first option.

But I should probably start by explaining what I did that got me a punishment like this. Two days ago I talked to uncle. That was on the fourth and one day after my last entry. I stupidly told uncle I was ready for toilet training. Uncle was confused because the matter had already been settled that I wouldn't be allowed until I was taller. Uncle asked me what Aunty had said and I answered him that I was supposed to ask him. Uncle just shrugged and said he would talk to Aunty about it. It was at that point that I realized I messed up.

I should have known better to make such a stupid obvious lie. OF COURSE he would ask Aunty about it. Aunty denied ever having said such a thing of course. Uncle became very angry with me for lying to him. He actually walked away from me to calm down or he would have given me a bigger punishment then I could handle. It was yesterday that he was calm enough to talk to me and where he gave me a dressing down that had me in tears, followed by a painful spanking and then he gave me my choices as a punishment that I explained above. So to summarize, I'm not to ask or hint at toilet training for the next two years, like at ALL. Even if I suddenly look my age. Does it make any sense that I **want** to look little? I'm confused about the matter though…

07-08-1986

I have discovered that one of the downsides of home schooling is that there is no such thing as summer vacation. You get lessons all the time but the advantage is that you have the comfort of home. Uncle also hired a single permanent teacher for me and Dudley. Uncle said that the man was very qualified, even if he is a foreigner. I'm glad that we finally have a teacher that won't change again. I asked uncle why the teachers had changed all the time and uncle answered that they couldn't handle my and Dudley's special needs. Which is nonsense of course. We don't need special needs. Well, aside from changing me and sometimes Dudley, but Aunty does that most of the time.

I'm not going to waste more words on them though. They're not important enough to keep writing about.

Master Hibiki, (that's the name of our teacher) says that I'm very smart for my age and that he would make sure I would make the most of myself. He said that Dudley was just as smart as I am but that he just needs a bit of extra tutoring and a helpful nudge here and there to help him along. The first time I addressed Master Hibiki as 'Master Hibiki' my uncle got really upset about it. Master Hibiki said that 'Master' was a way to refer to his title since he had several of them. Uncle insisted that only slaves would refer to their masters by that title.

Master Hibiki said that he earned the right to be addressed by his title. But if it really was a problem then he could be addressed as sensei instead. Uncle wanted to know what that rubbish meant and even though I could see that uncle's comment bothered Master Hibiki, he just explained its meaning.

Apparently, sensei is a different word for saying teacher. It is a Japanese word since Master Hibiki is from Japan. Uncle agreed that anything was better than 'Master' so Dudley and I are to address Master Hibiki as Hibiki-sensei instead.

So for this entry only, I will keep referring to Master Hibiki as Master Hibiki and I will only refer to him as Hibiki-sensei in future entries. Nobody will know but me, so it will be my own little secret.

Master Hibiki told me and Dudley a bit about his past. He said that he has several masteries in several subjects because he has an unusual high IQ. He has a mastery in maths, history, biology and then he mentioned several other difficult words I can't pronounce let alone spell into words.

Master Hibiki doesn't care about my 'special' situation because he has a big family so babysitting and changing diapers by extension is something he got used to quickly. Zeus and Thor spied on their meeting and uncle offered to pay Master Hibiki more if he were the one to deal with my diapers for as it was needed. Uncle then explained to the man what I did, what I chose as my punishment and what my restrictions would be in the future.

12-08-1986

I have very important news! Apparently, uncle has gotten a double promotion! He got promoted on his job and this also means he required a promotion for his government job (which he was given) and that means that we are moving to a different part of the British Empire. Most likely we are moving to the colonies in the new world somewhere. You know, the new world is the place where those lowly pieces of scum tried to rebel against us in an pointless attempt to gain independence! Thank God that their attempt at rebellion was utterly crushed! Uncle said that we will be moved onto a state of the art estate with a plantation with its own servants and slaves to serve us. We don't know where it will be yet exactly but uncle does have a few possibilities that he shared with Aunty. I asked but I was told to go and play with my toys and leave the grownups to talk. Or did I need a change? Before I could respond, Aunty had already picked me up to check my diaper and concluded I was still all dry and clean. Zeus and Thor remained behind to listen in on their conversation and to peek at the papers.

13-08-1986

Zeus and Thor were unable to tell me much since uncle and aunty didn't talk about anything interesting. They gave up and returned to me. It appears that they didn't need to try and eavesdrop in the first place because uncle revealed more details about the new place to us today.

The new estate will be on an island in the Caribbean apparently. A place that's usually sunny but can also have dangerous weather. The seas are still crawling with 'modern age' pirates that are actually surviving rebels from their failed revolution. Uncle says that they are trying to gather enough allies so they can try again but that it is unlikely to work. Anyway, the Caribbean is the place where a lot of the British Plantations are. Uncle will be the governor of the place so he's going to be the 'big chief' over there.

Hibiki-sensei also said that if we are moving to another place in the world, he's going to use this chance to visit his family in his home country. (Japan) Hibiki-sensei said that he knows several other people that would be excellent teachers. Uncle responded very surprised, like this was the first he heard anything about hiring new teachers. Hibiki-sensei said that Dudley and I would need to learn how to defend ourselves as well as learning how to survive on our own. Hibiki-sensei gave uncle a look that somehow told uncle something because he actually agreed. I'm not sure why I would need to learn how to defend myself or how to survive on our own but hey, it's not like I've got a say in the matter.

14-08-1986

Uncle revealed even more details today. Apparently, the position he gained is something he has been aiming for his entire career. Uncle says that he would happily retire, doing this job for the remainder of his career. Uncle told all of us that the slaves and servants were literally bred and born to serve their masters. Uncle says that Dudley and I will be getting two personal servants each. They will make sure we do our chores, eat enough food and will be basically be babysitting us 24/7. I'm considerably less excited about having someone watching me all the time.

Anyway, uncle said that this is necessary because he and Aunty will be very busy adjusting to their new positions. Uncle with his job and Aunty will have to learn quickly how to adjust to a household like that. Hibiki-sensei has already left with uncle Vernon's permission and has given us some homework to do, but other than that we can do whatever we want.

Aunty and uncle warned me that the slaves will be informed of my punishment so that I'm not allowed to try and sneak anything passed them.

We are supposed to leave and arrive within a few days. The company will arrange for our furniture to be shipped over and the house will be sealed with a cleaning crew passing by every month or so. Just to remind you, dearest journal that I know all those titbits because Zeus and Thor are always exploring the ground. But I can hardly keep saying 'Zeus said this' or 'Thor said that' so I'm just telling you it like this.

19-08-1986

Well, we have moved to the estate and have recovered from the trip and I have to say that this place is absolutely HUGE! It's like its own country! (well, not really obviously but it's close) Uncle says that the island is actually self-sufficient to a point.

Our estate is built on an island that used to be an important military asset but even so it still has a considerable military presence. Right now, it is mostly uses to hunt down those modern day pirates I mentioned before. The modern day pirates are the descendants of the survivors of the people that tried to rebel against their rightful masters because of some nonsense! I say survivors because all rebels were executed and any suspected sympathisers were hunted down and executed down the last man. I believe that Hibiki-sensei said that the children and women were sold to become servants or something. Not quit as worthless and low as slaves but pretty much the same thing except for a few details.

The estate itself still has a plantation but it has been modernized to the point that it is state of the art. It has dozens of slaves and servants working on it that were literally bred and born to obey their masters no matter what.

I don't remember much about the trip itself because I was put into a baby walker and basically slept the whole time. Aunty and uncle actually bribed me that if I played my part well (actually acting like how I look) then I would be rewarded accordingly. It sure looked like an exhausting experience though for Aunty and uncle. Even Dudley was tired enough that he took a nap without too much prodding.

20-08-1986

I had another talk with uncle today. I told him that I didn't want to look like I was complaining and that I didn't intend it that way. He just looked amused and told me to tell him what was on my mind. I admitted that I'm very worried about my height. I'm scared that I will look like this for my entire life. I definitely do not want to be this small my entire life.

Uncle got a strange look on his face. He got all serious like and told me I was worried about nothing. He said that I had already grown a little taller since I was dropped off. He said that I'm just growing up slowly and that if you were to take a picture every six months or so then you would definitely see some progress. He then proceeded to promise me that he would do exactly that.

Uncle told me that what 'I have' is actually shared by a small part of the world population and once I progressed to a certain point I would begin to grow up very quickly. Uncle explained that once I got to this point, my body would begin to mature and I would like an adult but with the size of a young child. Uncle said that aside from my appearance and height, my biology is that of a normal six year old boy. I argued back that this couldn't be true because normal six year old boys don't wear diapers all the time. Because if THAT were true then he wouldn't have been home schooled.

Uncle just shook his head and said he would explain when I was a little bit older but right now he was under some serious restrictions and even telling me that much was pushing his luck. Aunty happened to overhear our conversation and tried to press for more information herself but uncle got tired of the subject and used his Rightful position as man of the house to shut her up.

Aunty instantly obeyed her husband like she should. Uncle took advantage of the fact to show aunty her place and gave me a detailed lecture about what the place of a woman is. Aunty looked very red and clearly she wanted to argue but she knows better than that. I know that uncle has punished aunty before.

"A woman's duty is to cook, clean, to pleasure her husband, to spread her legs at the command of her husband and to give the husband as many babies as the husband wanted to have. Uncle made his point when he dragged aunty forcefully into their bedroom with a warning not to disturb them u:nless I wanted a spanking and my punishment to be extended permanently.

I'm just going to my room and sleep the day away until tomorrow.

23-08-1986

I asked uncle about a woman's place, because I was a bit confused about it. I mean, why would it matter whether you're a boy or a girl? Uncle got uncomfortable about something and said he would be getting me the appropriate books that would explain things to me. Uncle did say that women had more say in their lives a few decades ago but that stopped pretty quick when they got a big head and tried to pass all sorts of silly laws.

Uncle gave me a really long lecture. But it comes down to the fact that women are less strong, less intelligent and less qualified then men. They have fewer rights then men but have advantages in different ways. While women have fewer rights they are still to be cherished. Women outnumber the men and it is because of precisely this reason that men have to be in command. Because it is a woman's duty to produce as many children as possible. The more boys she gives birth to, the better it is. Anyway, a woman's place is either in the kitchen, doing her womanly duties like cleaning and doing the laundry and other chores that Dudley and I can't do yet.

Then there the woman's duty to 'spread her legs' whenever the husbands wants her to do this and to pleasure the husband first and herself second. I don't quite understand the context so I'm going to be reading the books uncle is going to buy and ask Hibiki-sensei as well.

Uncle must have seen my confusion though because he simply repeated his words from before. Women are beneath men. They are to obey men without question. They are not to speak unless spoken to and they have to know their place in life. Finally, a woman is supposed to stay a virgin until she gives it to her husband. This is true for all women except for slaves. 'Slaves tend to be used for pleasure, the second they are mature for it.'

I'm just glad that Aunty doesn't get it in her head to punish me like a girl. Or worse, start **dressing** me like one. Thank god I am a boy and thank god that the place of a woman is beneath that of a man and not the other way around.

24-08-1986

Hibiki-sensei is supposed to arrive in the next few days. The books are confusing me.

25-08-1986

Uncle surfaced long enough to introduce Dudley and I to four slaves. Two boys and two girls. Each of us got a girl and each of us got a boy. Uncle told the slaves that Dudley and I would be their new masters. Uncle summarized their new duties which would include diaper duty, feeding me and bathing me and Dudley. Uncle explained briefly that I'm much older then I look and that I look so much younger because of an illness of some kind. Uncle informed the servants that I'm being punished for lying and that I'm not to be toilet trained until my birthday in July 1988. He included all the rules to make sure I wouldn't break them. I reread my entries and I mentioned something different before. So let me repeat how it actually is: I am punished for two years with no toilet training no matter what, because I am still allowed to write in my journal. If I had chosen the other option it would have been 'only' a year but my journal would have been taken away from me.

26-08-1986

YES! The slaves 'allowed' me to feed myself. Dudley didn't say anything and neither did I. Granted It was pretty messily when I was done, but I did a good job from having next to zero practice. I really want to keep feeding myself so I kept quiet and didn't tell the slaves I'm not supposed to feed myself.

28-08-1986

Uncle caught me feeding myself. He got a really odd look on his face and told me that I would learn to obey him. He then walked out of the room and said I had disappointed him by breaking the rules again. He said that he would have to calm down before deciding on Dudley's punishment and my own. Because Dudley SHOULD have said something as well.

The slaves weren't punished. Uncle just banished them to their cells for two days with minimal food and water.

30-08-1986

Hibiki-sensei arrived at the estate today. He wanted to greet his uncle and introduce him to his companions but I convinced him otherwise. I said several things had happened and I wanted him to know the whole story. I explained everything that I thought was relevant and didn't even try to lie. I did not hide anything because I wanted to avoid any further punishment lying would get me.

Hibiki got all red in the face but then got a determined look on his face. "I'll explain what your uncle meant. He then proceeded to do so.

Another thing… only a month has passed since my very first entry. Only a single month. So much has happened in so little time! Unbelievable!

01-09-1986

I saw Aunty today. She could barely walk straight. Now I know why.

03-09-1986

Uncle purchased several board games today and said they would help me learn things like bluffing, negotiating or seeing through lies. More importantly, it would help me to manage pretend money.

Ugh. I hate being as small as I am. It sucks.

He didn't say anything about my punishment and I'm afraid to ask.

05-09-1986

We had a small party today. Aunty told me that I'm to pretend to be very shy and to try and not say anything at all. I couldn't ask uncle if that was true but I'm going to see if I can talk to him. Aunty told me straight out that she doesn't like telling people about my 'weird' illness that keeps me from practically growing up.

08-09-1986  
(after the party)

I. Hate. Baby. Talk. Especially if they are doing it to me. Even more so when I'm not allowed to tell them the truth. Uncle asked me why I was so quiet today so I told him what Aunty told me. He looked pretty angry. He dragged Aunty to their bedroom. Has uncle forgotten about my punishment? I'm afraid to remind him.

09-09-1986

We played a couple of the board games today that uncle purchased a few days ago. Aunty wasn't around but I feel like I'm growing much closer with both Dudley and uncle as well. I think that uncle has forgotten about the punishment. Not sure if I want to remind him or not.

12-09-1986

Hibiki-sensei revealed that the people he mentioned before would arrive in a few days. It took some convincing but he managed it. In exchange for their own home on our estate itself that they would built themselves they would teach me and Dudley whatever we needed to know.

Hibiki-sensei explained a bit more about his past. Apparently he is a 'martial artist' which means that he is very good at using his entire body to attack and defend. Not only that but he can also use something unique he refers to as 'ki' but he said that one of his friends could explain this better. Hibiki-sensei finally admitted that he has been going through so much trouble because his family and the family of his friends apparently owe my family a debt of honour.

15-09-1986

Hibiki-sensei his friends arrived today. He introduced them one by one and explained what each was going to teach Dudley and I. First there is Nabiki Hibiki. She is the wife of Hibiki-sensei who I am going to refer by his first name from now on. Otherwise it is going to be very confusing. The first name of Hibiki-sensei is Ryoga so that means I'm going to refer to him as Ryoga-sensei. Anyway, Nabiki-sensei is apparently very good at observation and in money management. Uncle was very happy with her arrival because of his speciality.

Then there is Kasumi Tendo. She is very good at technology and loves anything from anime to sci-fi shows to anything in between. She's also a very dedicated gamer at the same time. Then there is Ranma-sensei who's style that Ryoga-sensei has been teaching me. (with Ranma's permission. Or so Ryoga-sensei says.)

Ranma-sensei is going to teach me how to survive in the wild. How to track, hunt and cook in the wild with minimal technological help. But that's only going to happen when I'm a bit taller. Right now, it would do more harm than good.

Then there is Akane-Saotome. She's the first wife of Ranma and his apprentice. Ranma-sensei said that what she would teach me would be how to manage my anger or any other extreme emotions.

Finally there is Shampoo Saotome, well, her name is supposed to be spelled differently I think 'cause she's Chinese but I don't know how to spell it and she scares me. She's the second wife of Ranma-sensei and will teach me 'runes, seals, potions, poisons and Chinese magics' whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. Magic doesn't exist does it?

I will be having lessons with each of them but won't be mentioning what I'm learning much. I already know so why bother?

20-09-1986

Thor and Zeus admitted something to me today. They said that 'something' had changed and that they could now tell me that they represented something. Water and wind. Apparently, I can learn how to manipulate and control those elements with some considerable training and effort.

Oh! That reminds me! Remember when I said I had to research the origin of their names? Well, I did but never mentioned it because I didn't think it important at the time. Zeus and Thor share something in common. Both are basically weather Gods. Well, their NAMES are weather Gods. **My** Zeus and Thor aren't.

Now, what does weather have in common with water and wind? Well, you can't have any kind of weather (except the sunny kind) without water. Even then it's a necessity. But without wind, you can't have any weather to begin with. Zeus and Thor said that I should begin to figure out what I'm able to do with my power and that whenever I discover something, they will help me master it because that is their duty as my familiars. It's the first time they ever have identified themselves as anything really. I'm curious why they chose 'familiar' and not some other word. Does this have anything to do with that weird mention of magic from the other time?

Anyway, I asked myself the question, what is a logical step to try and figure out what you can do with wind and or water? I had never noticed something unusual when bathing, but then I am usually too busy playing with my water toys then to pay attention to anything else.

The same is true for air and you are pretty much surrounded by the stuff all the time. It was then that something occurred to me. I have always been able to eavesdrop on conversations that are a short distance away. It would appear to me like I was standing next them. But it would only work properly on the outside.

25-09-1986

I was playfighting today and the wind responded to my movements. This happened for the first time ever! So now I know how I'm supposed to control air (or wind) or water. (or ice? Ice is frozen water right?)

27-09-1986

I've discovered that I can eavesdrop on conversations that I would normally be unable to hear. Right now, I can do this only outside and when I focus. Maybe I should just concentrate on this until I can do it effortlessly?

10-10-1986

I have **excellent** news! I am going to be an uncle for a pair of twins! Technically, I'm a cousin for the babies but uncle says that the twin's will grow up knowing me as their uncle. It's easier that way. The doctors can't say the genders just yet though. I hope it's going to be boys. But what makes this news even more brilliant is that the babies should arrive around my birthday! How awesome is that right?

20-10-1986

I asked Zeus and Thor if they themselves could practice things as well. Since they can't interact with the physical world, they could practice to make 'hands of air' or 'hands of water' if they wanted to do something. Sure, they can spy around the estate but they can't actually DO anything. Dudley got this weird look on his face today and seemed to look at Zeus and Thor but I could be wrong.

1-12-1987

Someone reported that our slaves were treated unusually well and apparently, the government doesn't like slaves being given possible ideas of equality. Some government officials appeared on our estate with a dozen or so security agents. It seems that uncle's position as governor doesn't mean anything in the end. Our own security couldn't do anything because if they tried they would be accused of treason and executed as a result.

I don't understand. I'm fine with having slaves, but doesn't it make sense to treat them nicely? Isn't it better that slaves or servants are naturally loyal to you instead of serving you out of fear? The government officials forced uncle to let me and Dudley watch. I don't think Dudley understood what the those government officials did to the women. But I sure did. For once, I'm really glad that those officials don't know how smart I really am.

The closest thing to a bright side this madness has is the fact that they left Dudley's and my own slaves alone. I'm guessing that they were just overlooked. Uncle ordered them to our rooms, make a big mess and to then take their time cleaning it up.

12-02-1987

We discovered something today. One of the female slaves have been getting sick in the morning. It appears that she's pregnant. We don't know who, of the government officials the father is. Thankfully, it isn't against the law to not report when female slaves are pregnant. Uncle says that some slave owners actually breed their slaves, teach the slaves from birth to obey their masters and stuff. I'm not sure what he intends to do with it. Pregnant slaves need all sorts of special care.

13-02-1987

I can't believe I never even realized this! My slaves don't have names. I mean, I don't THINK they have names. Do slaves have names? Are they ALLOWED to have names? I also realized that I haven't said much about them at all. Well, I have two slaves for my own and so does Dudley. They are mine and are supposed to obey me first and foremost. They are supposed to give up their lives if it means saving mine. The same goes for Dudley's slaves. I'm going to ask what they think. They have learned by now that I want them to serve me out of loyalty and not out of fear. I think… No. I **hope** that they understand that I couldn't do anything to stop what happened a few months ago.

17-02-1987

When I asked my slaves if they had names they admitted that they didn't. They also didn't know if their parents ever gave them names. They admitted that they were sixth generation slaves. Since they are for all intents and purposes British, I asked them if they wanted me to give them a name. Since they agreed in wanting a name, I've decided that I might as well give them a fictional last name as well. I've chosen James Bond for my male slave. James is my age but he is pretty much my opposite based on height alone. James has still brown skin (something that signifies him as a fourth class citizen if he weren't a slave) and he has amazingly white teeth. He has the blackest eyes and an amazing sense of humour. James still gets lessons from older slaves in how to serve me as his master. My other slave is female so it only makes sense that I give her a female British name. I've decided on Morgan le fay. She's supposed to be very mischievous and Morgan really has a good sense of humour.

Dudley heard what I was doing and since he knows I'm pretty good at this sort of thing he asked me to come up with a few names as well.

Eventually, Dudley picked the names Simon (for his male slave) and Robin (for his female slave) respectively. Simon is a fictional British thief, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Robin comes from Robin Hood and can be used for girls as well.

24-02-1987

Oh happy day! Uncle took more pictures and compared them with the older ones and it appears that I'm getting older in appearance! I now look I'm five years old. Don't ask me how it's possible to change so much in such a short amount of time.

25-04-1987

Our teachers are very pleased with Dudley's and my own progress in our schooling. Ryoga-sensei was right. Dudley just needs a nudge here and there and then he understands everything just as easily as I can. He just has to work for it a bit harder. Ranma-sensei says that my mastery over air is improving as well. He said that I'm more like him then Dudley is. Apparently, I focus more on speed, avoiding a slower opponent and dealing out lesser damage in one single hit but my speeds allows me to get in several hits in when another would only be able to get one hit in. In other words… It's about even.

Dudley on the other hand is the opposite. He is slower, can take lots more damage and can deal more damage per hit as well. But since he's much more slowly than I am, he has trouble hitting me at all.

Only a few more months until my birthday. A few more months until I'm an uncle.

31-07-1987

Today on the thirty first day in the month of July in the year of nineteen eighty seven, I am proud to present the arrival of Sherlock and Watson Dursley. On. My. Birthday! This has got to be the most awesome present any boy my age could ever have received!

Uncle said that neither Dudley or I are allowed to visit Aunty while she's in the hospital because she has a case of 'mummy protective issues' or something. Uncle also told me that I would be allowed to pick any birthday present I wanted once the twins are settled in. Yay! Presents! Uncle also says I'm going to be more busy in the future. So fewer entries in my journal.

01-08-1987

Right, so in all the excitement I forgot to write down a few things. I am now officially seven years old. Dudley has been given a new 'big' chore. He has been allowed to chance me. It's rather weird since the slaves usually do that but aunty insisted to teach Dudley some responsibility. Or something. Of course, he had supervision in the beginning and the slaves usually double check if everything is done right but… Who cares that he does that? We played in the bath plenty of times together. It's not like we were wearing a bathing suit then.

At least I look only a bit younger then I really am. Most people would think I'm about four to five years now. Okay, so I'm tiny bit too optimistic. People would probably guess four years at the oldest but hey! It's progress right?

31-12-1987

After months of practice I have pretty much mastered my 'eavesdrop' ability. I can listen in on conversations inside and on the outside. So what can I do now? I can, with a minimal physical movement (my hand in my pocket and move my fingers to do what I want) make people trip over what appears to be nothing. But they are actually tripping over wind. Literally. Uncle reminded me that I would be very busy in the next few months. With what exactly, I don't know (yet) but I'll explain what I'm going to be so busy with when I make the next entry.

31-07-1988

Seven whole months without any entries whatsoever… Guess uncle was right when he said I would be busy. With what was I so busy you may ask? Well… Uncle taught me and Dudley about his job. He took us to the factories and to his offices. He kept us far away from the machines even though they were as safe as reasonably possible. He says that with me and Dudley being so small, that accidents can happen and that children were never meant to go near such machines in the first place. Uncle has forbidden the slave children to work near such machines for exactly that reason. They can do other, less demanding but still important work so the adults could focus on the harder and more dangerous work instead.

Anyway, today is my eight birthday AND the first birthday of the twins. It's also the date where my punishment has officially ended. From tomorrow onward, I can start my toilet training. Finally! I'm definitely big enough now (I look like I'm five) and five is definitely big enough to go to the toilet on your own!

The twins have shown that they are unusually clever and tend to get into all sorts of mischief. They drive the servants and the slaves insane with the trouble they get into!

That isn't even close to what I want to say though. I need to focus or I'll tell about this and then about that only to mention this again and then that again. So.. I'm going to calm down for a bit.

01-08-1988

Okay, so I have calmed down. I intended to write yesterday but obviously, that didn't happen. I want to explain a bit more about what Dudley and I were doing for seven months that had us so busy and exhausted that I didn't have time to even write down a single word!

So, like I said, uncle took us to his office, to the factories and to other places on the island. He wanted us to see how much effort went into being a governor and that it wasn't a right but a privilege to get that much authority. I don't understand the politics of it, but the island is kind-off-independent-but-at-the-same-time-it-isn't-independent and it has all to do with politics. So now, the island has a small military of its own and uncle is the president slash king slash something else.

Dudley is uncle's heir and the future governor (or president or king) and I'm supposed to be his right hand man that will help him whenever a problem arises. That's why the both of us were so busy. Add to that already busy schedule our lessons with Ryoga-sensei his friends and it resulted in me falling into bed utterly exhausted.

Uncle admitted today that he had remembered that 'punishment ' he promised me but since I had been such a good boy he decided to let it go. That brings me to dearest Dudley. He had already been struggling with the fact his training pants were only barely able to handle what he was dumping in them, so uncle admitted defeat and took Dudley to the hospital to have him checked out. Uncle had resigned him to a lot of visits to all sorts of specialists but that didn't turn out to be the case. The doctors examined Dudley and they concluded that Dudley's bladder and bowel muscles had been unable to keep up. I'm not too sure about the details but the bottom line is that it was inevitable and Dudley is now incontinent which mans he has to rely on diapers for the rest of his life.

Dudley isn't stupid though. Even though he can't tell when he is going, when he has to go or anything in between, he can still wash himself after a number two so to speak. He still has trouble putting it on himself without risking leaks and since I don't mind doing so, I'm still helping him with this. Dudley admitted that he doesn't mind the help because it means that we stay close friends.

I, on the other hand have been able to handle my own diaper needs for the last few months. Aunty has refused to deal with it anymore. Dudley still offers to help and I take him up on it more often than not.

01-08-1988  
(Several hours after my previous entry.)

Uncle warned me a few minutes ago that I will stay very busy so until further notice, my entries will be far fewer.

01-12-1988

It appears that Thor and Zeus have 'erred' in other words they were wrong about something. Before today they claimed that each was representing one element out of four. In their case it was water and air. Well… They were wrong. Very wrong actually. They aren't limited to a single element. They can do both. They discovered this a week ago when they were practicing on their own. Let me remind you of something. **Before** they realized this, they thought that I had to focus on one of them if I wanted to manipulate either water or air. Or, to be precise, I had to focus on either to help me **until** I mastered it. In other words, once I get good enough with controlling air or water, I wouldn't need their help anymore except for the highest of levels. This complicated things greatly.

Now, things are different. Since both can now help me with both air and water, I don't need to remember who to focus on to help me. Instead, I can just assign an offensive or an defensive role to either. It sure makes my life easier!

31-08-1989

Well, here I thought that Zeus and Thor would uncomplicate my life for once. It seems they have changed yet again. For the last few weeks they have gotten into fights with each other. They got more violent. More angry if I decided to go with one suggestion over the other. Now, we know why and they apologized for their behaviour. Have you ever heard about having a devil on your shoulder? Well… With me it's pretty much a fact. Except that I have the opposite as well. You remember that I said I had to put an offensive trait and a defensive trait on either Zeus or Thor right? Well, you should also remember I did not mention who would be what. Now I know.

Zeus can now be defined as the 'Devil' with Thor being the 'angel' but I want to stress that this does not make them Evil. It just… Makes them unique. If that hasn't made it obvious, let me spell it out for you.

Zeus is now the one I focus on for any offensive things I want to do with Thor being the one I focus on for all defensive things. For all the things that I can't sort under either I will just pick the one that's more convenient at the time or until I get more familiars but that's doubtful. Oh! That reminds me. It seems that Dudley has been able to see Thor and Zeus for months now and actually has his own familiar. He only has one though. Dudley says that Tiny (that's the familiar's name) says that it is normal for witches and wizards to have only one familiar and not more.

Dudley has been insanely protective about Tiny but it has gone a similar transformation as Thor and Zeus and it is only now that Dudley and tiny feel comfortable enough to openly reveal themselves;

Thor and Zeus told me that even though they have their own roles now that it doesn't mean that they can't work on finetuning what they already were working on. In other words, they will continue to work on ways for them to be able to interact with the physical world. As it is now, they can 'only' interact with other familiars and myself.

Last but not least I have become nine years old today but I haven't really changed much compared to last year. I now look like I'm five. Definitely five though. Not younger… I hope.

31-08-1990

I can't believe a whole year has passed! A whole year without even a single entry! I have been so incredibly busy. I've learned SO much! I know more about what uncle is doing and I can make 'real' decisions about problems that he has sometimes. I finally got the courage to ask Ryoga-sensei and his friends why they haven't visited their family since they arrived and what they told me surprised me a lot.

Apparently, they were 'thrown out' of their family. They said that for Japanese people, 'honour' is really important even in modern times. They said that Ranma's father put Ranma in a situation that was next to impossible to resolve where everyone would be happy. Ryoga-sensei admitted that none of them had the right to use their last name anymore and that this was partly why Ryoga convinced his friends to work for me. Our ancestors really did meet each other in the past and both sides did promise each other to support each other whenever possible.

Ryoga-sensei admitted that they were making use of that promise to ask if they could be adopted into my family. It would make all of them my retainers but with my last name as well. If it weren't for my training I have been doing with uncle and with Nabiki I would have agreed to it immediately but that would have made me seem weak.

It was at this point that Ryoga-sensei explained something to me, namely why I have Thor and Zeus, why Dudley has Tiny (though they don't know that yet) and why they themselves have familiars as well. Apparently, there is a society within a society in our world. A hidden world of magic. That includes me. I am apparently a wizard! Other witches and wizards my age look also very young for their age. I look a bit younger than average but that's all.

Ryoga-sensei said that until I go into magical puberty I will pretty much remain as I am right now. Every witch and wizard has gone through this stage and it should only take a year or two more before I start growing normally again. Then I'll get a growth spurt but it will still take at least eight years at minimum before I actually look like an adult. But that's for the future!

Anyway, Holmes and Sherlock are now THREE years old and I have become ten. I have now put down four years' worth of entries. Time has gone by so quickly!

Since my punishment ended, I have been trying to get to the toilet when needed but aunty has been making it very difficult. Uncle doesn't want to hear me complaining about her, but she is sabotaging me whenever she can do it! I think that she blames me for Dudley's incontinence for some reason.

But… About my own problems? I don't know how I feel about it. I mean… I have tried to feel it, but I haven't been allowed to try during my punishment and it's only in the last few months that uncle has been actively encouraging me to do so. I asked Ryoga-sensei about this and Kasumi took a look at me since she's the closest thing they have to a healer but the most she could tell was that the relevant muscles are so weakened it would take years of intensive effort to get them where they need to be! Even a few accidents would ruin a lot of the effort I could have been making…

So, I have been asking myself the question: why bother? I mean, I'm pretty much used to it. I can take care of myself though. Whenever Dudley doesn't want to help (as is his right) and I haven't asked the slaves for help for years now. Well, I suppose I could always order them to, but I've been treating them as favoured servants for years now with all the right that implies. They are under my protection. Uncle says that the only way to 'upgrade' them from slave status would be to take them as my lovers. Something to consider for later I'm sure.

10-12-1990

Uncle said that he would need to have a serious conversation with me.

17-12-1990

Today we had that promised conversation. Uncle said that he couldn't justify it to himself anymore to not tell me now. Uncle told me that what I was told about my mum and dad was all a bunch of lies.

So let's recap about that for a moment. It was always an unspoken rule to not ask my mum and dad. The one time I asked I got a very big tongue lashing. Afterwards uncle just told me that they were bad people and to not give them a second thought.

To find out now that this was all a lie… Well, excuse me for being angry about it!

Uncle also repeated what I already knew.

Witches and wizards go to two types of puberty. First, they grow up very slowly up to the point where they look a certain age. Usually they look halve their age then. In other words, I am ten right now, so I look I'm five. Then I will 'stay' this age until magical puberty kicks in at which point I'm ready for my education. The older I am when this happens, the stronger I am implied to be.

Uncle admitted that he had known about my familiars for years but he couldn't ever show he could see them. Uncle explained that he himself was a level two wizard which was just a single step above being a squib. He explained that mastery over a single element wasn't unusual at all, but the fact I can have equal mastery over both air AND water is actually VERY unusual.

Uncle explained that he had known about the situation about Ryoga and his friends and that he felt that it was the least he could do since they were teaching Harry what should have been family only techniques. Since I would adopt them into my family now it would make those actions 'okay' but only by a technicality.

Uncle did say that it was possible that Dudley wouldn't be getting an invitation despite having a bronze familiar which is classified as a level four wizard.

Well, if Dudley doesn't get an invitation then I won't be going. No ifs, buts, or maybe's about it. I won't. More importantly though, I am supposed to leave Sherlock and Watson to their own devices? Leave them to AUNTY so she can mess them up? FUCK. THAT.

24-12-1990

I have terrible news. Uncle died in a car crash. Drunk. A week after he told me when he wasn't supposed to (yet) so I can't possibly be the only one to find this suspicious. Coincidence? No. I don't think so. I don't believe in coincidences. Nobody expected this to happen. Neither Dudley or I am even close to ready to take over from uncle. Nobody will take a ten year old seriously. So what would they think about ME?

This is terrible, just terrible and aunty has been having this smug look on her face whenever she thinks nobody is looking.

X

End

X

Now comes the boring stuff. The after chapter notes. Read or don't. it's mostly a review about important things.

I give you a chapter of roughly FOURTEEN thousand words and about seventeen pages in my Microsoft word editor. I wasn't happy with the original version I had posted, mostly because I wrote it in bits and pieces and my train of thought was all over the place. The result that I disagreed with myself I said something early in the chapter and either I ignored it or said something different later in the chapter. Well, you get the idea. So I had to edit the whole thing in one go, give it another read, do another round of editing and keep repeating that until I was only doing some minor revision based on grammar and or spelling. Anyway, the result of THAT is what you have read.

Now, the journal idea was SUPPOSED to be short and to the point. Short entries that introduced the differences in my AU but… I found myself having to answer questions that would be hard to do in dialogue. Anyway, I still got a LOT of stuff written, about another fourteen pages but I'm going to scrap all of it because it's too awkward and because most of it was written shortly after the original version of the journal.

That means that most of it is worthless and the rest…Well, I find it too awkward to write scenes that are illegal in the real world. **Very** illegal in the real world.

Anyway, if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them immediately.

Servants / slaves of Harry & Dudley:  
James Bond (M) & Morgan le fay (F) Harry.  
Robin Hood (M) & Simon Hood (F) Dudley.

X

31-07-1987 birth of Watson & Sherlock Dursley  
31-07-1990 Watson and Sherlock age 3  
31-12-1990 Watson and Sherlock are 3 and five months.

No familiar (level zero)  
(No colour) (muggle)  
No magic in their blood. Cannot craft potions, cannot wield magical items, does not have any natural protection against even the weakest of compulsions.

Sapphire familiar (level one)  
(Blue Colour)  
Has magical blood but not enough to wield any form of focus. Can craft potions or other magical items. Has minimal protection against compulsions.

Tin familiar (level two)  
(Grey colour)  
Hedge witch or wizard. (w&w) (barely capable of wielding a wand or any focus.) Can cast spells that require next to no magic. Can craft potions. Can craft other magical items. Has 'normal' protection against compulsions.

Copper familiar (level three)  
(Dark red colour)  
Normal w&w. More than capable of any wand or alternative focus. Can cast _most_ spells even the ones that require more power if enough effort and practice is expended. Has normal protection against compulsions and minor hexes and curses.

Bronze familiar (level four)  
(Dark brown colour)  
Above average magical power. Has natural talents in most magical branches assuming enough effort is made to succeed in them.

Silver familiar (level five)  
(Silver colour)  
Strong magical power. Has natural talent in most magical branches but _some_ effort is still required in order to succeed in them.

Golden familiar (level six)  
(Yellow colour)  
?

Platinum familiar (level seven)  
(White colour) Ultra rare. Predicted to be the one worthy of the magical throne of the Empire.

Kingdark:

This story has so much potential but I just can't convince myself to continue my muse. I got a second chapter started but it only has about… six thousand words give or take. And a lot of that are notes and points to write style. So you could probably cut that in halve. Anyway, I hope that the size of this chapter makes up for it at least.

Enjoy!


End file.
